Dock
__TOC__ Overview Building Progression The L11 Dock i's a new feature introduced 9/23/2014. Heavier fleets by 15.2% are now allowed. You first must have your Outpost upgraded to OP6 before you start your dock up to L11. The Dock to L11 takes a little over 3 days and almost 20K Uranium. The new max fleet weight is 31,756. Its repair time is 2.5 hrs. '''The L12 Dock i's a new feature introduced 9/16/2015. Much heavier fleets are allowed with this dock upgrade. You first must have your Outpost upgraded to OP7 before you start your dock up to L12. The Dock to L12 takes a little over 4.5 days and almost 25K? Uranium. The new max fleet weight is 38,107! Its repair time is 3 hrs. if your foe destroys it. Every pirate's base, by the time you reach level 68 or so *MUST* have a dock 12. Information *The Dock acts as the command center for a player's fleets. *From the Dock, a player may change which ship is in each fleet and launch finished fleets. *Players may also name their fleets -- giving them an easy way to identify them while on the map. *The Dock also acts as a center for repairing fleets that have been damaged in battle. Repair time varies with damage. *For many ships, repair time is one minute for 60 armor (health) points: one second per armor point. *Each upgrade to your dock will result in the increase in max weight (tons) allowed per fleet. *Larger, more advanced fleets have repair times from 10 to 15 hours and beyond--it can get pretty nuts! *Submarines are the slowest to repair of any hull type. This even after Kixeye reduced the repair times in mid 2014. Predators are three times slower; Sea Stalkers are twice as slow as regular ships. A fleet of Spectre submarines can take 18 hrs to repair if fully armored. *In the later stages of the game the dock becomes the most important building and should be kept safe as much as possible. *When destroyed, captains aren't able to launch fleets or repair ships from the Dock. Essentially, if it is damaged players must either pay for the dock to repair (4-6 coins) or wait a few hours for it to repair. *Sept. 2015 and a major addition: Dock Level 12 is now available to upgrade to. Additional Facts *Kixeye have increased Dock Capacity from 90 to 120 ships. *Players will now have more space in their Dock to customize fleets and adapt to any situation. *This will also allow players to continue to send out fleets while others are being repaired. *'''Bug Fix - Resolved issues where players could clone fleets due to lag and/or spam. *'Game Improvement' - Resolved issue where valid ships display as invalid when in a fleet with a Hurricane or Arbiter and cannot be used. *'Higher ship repair times' = more strategy used when attacking. *'Low ship repair times' = more spamming and less skill needed. *'1/16/14' - The Dock UI is being improved to be more visually clear about fleet selection and to make the UI smoother. *'Dock Repairs' - We’ve (Kixeye) started this as test with a small group of users, with hopes to roll it out to all players. This group of players will have their Dock Repairs start automatically if it becomes damaged while you are offline. We hope this will improve playability and decreases the wait time to engage in combat. We expect this test to run for a week'' comment from sometime in early 2014?. This has never been implemented (2015)'' *'Kixeye CM Robot' thought the goal of the dock repair rework is to stop foes from hitting your base with say a gunboat and then bunker bustering your dock, which stops any repairs that are working and prevents you from launching fleets (which most people would agree is pretty annoying). Fleet construction does take a long time, the goal was to address the problems with someone coming in and stopping repairs in your dock by lamely bunker bustering it. *Dock repair times (for small docks, 10 and smaller) have been reduced by 50% (the Dock itself). So, just 4 coins to instant repair it. Animated Photo in-game fleet menu.gif|In-game fleet menu Galleryd c6261fe02ca3e2d6f1517993805c07.png|Improved Fleet Feature Docks.jpg|In-Game Image UI Improvements - The Dock.png|UI Improvements - The Dock Video (Video) Related Pages *Battle Pirates Release Notes - 1/28/14. External Links *Wikipedia - Dock (Maritime) - Dock In Real Life Category:Buildings Category:Naval Category:Operations